the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiju
Member of the Supermoms, Kaiju has various uses: from blunt force or protection against giant hazards to miniature-sized infiltration. Her design is a play on the most obvious Japanese analogue to the superhero genre: the "magical girl warrior" genre. There are also some influences from the tokusatsu, mecha and kaiju genres. The aidoru dress, the blend of magic and technology, the roboticist dad improving his offspring, the magic artifact belonging to an advanced ancient civilization, the unexplainable presence of traditional Japanese elements (e.g. the kabuki-style facepaint), the cute magical animal familiar, the naked transformation scene, even the pantyshots – a lot of her backstory and design is composed of common anime/manga motives. The start of her superheroic career roughly coincides with the resurgence of the mahou shoujo genre in anime, and its subsequent popularity in America. Kaiju has underwent a lot more designing and redesigning than the other Supermoms, with the last redesign brainstorm spanning three weekly threads. Biography Kim Kuranpu was born in Japan. Her father was a reknowned roboticist and inventor. Once, a 12 year old Kim accompanied him to Nigunayo Island, where he was overseeing the robotic diving machines he designed,used by a group of archeologists to uncover the secrets of an ancient submerged continent. One night Kim snuck away from her tent, and piloted one of her father's robot submersibles into the ocean depths in hopes of finding some ancient treasure. She submerged deeper and deeper, until she reached a mysterious structure. To her surprise it was full of advanced ancient machinery, and even more surprisingly, it was still functioning. Sensing her presence, the machines lit up several large black panels that adorned the room which turned out to be video screens of some sort. Kim learned that she was chosen as th next Highpriestess of a forgotten ancient civilization. She was given a magical tattoo on her back, which would grant her the Sacred Robes of the Highpriestess, and magical size-changing powers. After returning back to camp, Kim didn't tell anyone about her findings, fearing her dad would send her back home if he learned about her disobedient behavior. She decided to try out her new powers in secret – however that almost ended in a disaster, the rapid size change making her lose consciousness and faint. Luckily, her dad was nearby, and quickly brought his daughter to the expedition's doctor. Neither daughter nor father told anyone about the circumstances he found her in – but when they were left alone, Kim's dad asked her to reveal what happened. He didn't scold her much, being more excited by the amazing discoveries his daughter made. He even encouraged her to try out her new powers more, albeit to be more cautious next time. He also designed several stabilizing gadgets that, integrated into her magical Highpriestess garb, would prevent any health danger. Kim started fighting crime and giant monsters as "Chibikaiju" (a name Japanese media gave her, based on one of her magical commands). After she turned 13, her dad moved to the USA with her, after getting a lucrative job proposition in Sapphire City. Kim was lonely in an unknown city without any friends, and was unsure if it'd be proper to continue her superheroics here. Luckily, she saw a wanted ad searching for members for a new teenage superhero team. She applied, and soon became a member of the Teen Queens, shortening her superhero name to Kaiju (to make it easier for Americans to pronounce and remember). After the Teen Queens disbanded, Kim married her high school sweetheart, Junichi Ujifusa, gave birth to a son, Keiichi, and, inspired by her father, pursued a scientific/technological career. She got a job at a different Sapphire City company than the one her father worked at; however, soon the two companies merged into what would soon become Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing. Kim's dad retired soon after the merge, while Kim's expertise and knowledge led to her being promoted to Chief Scientist of one of M.I.L.F. R&D Department's labs. Some time later, Kim gave birth to a daughter, Megumi. 5 years after that, she returned to superheroics as a member of the Supermoms. ''Appearances: Supermoms ##1-4, Kaiju ##1-2, Short #6, Holiday Special #1.'' Powers Kaiju's powers stem from her magical tattoo. They give her the ability to shrink or grow her body to indefinite size by shouting "Chibikaiju!" or "Daijkaiju!" respectively. Kaiju should be careful not to grow too big or too small, though, as that might overload the cybernetic inhibitors that keep her health in check during transformations (another explanation for the cybernetic inhibitors' function is that they keep her mass and gravity consistent despite size changes). Kaiju's magical powers also include the ability to summon a magical animal familiar named Koyujin (see the Family section). Kaiju is also a rather good martial artist, but not as good as Star-Striker. Her training focuses more on dexterity and agility rather than raw force. She also has some neat parkour skills, which prove useful in her Chibikaiju form. Costume Kaiju can only use her powers in her costumed form. Unlike other Supermoms's outfits, her costume is magically generated by her tattoo. To invoke it, Kaiju undergoes an obligatory naked transformation scene: mystical energies come out of the tattoo, consume her clothes, lift her up in the air, and mold the costume around her body. Later she can change back, restoring the exact civilian clothes she wore. Unexplainably, the only part of her civilian getup that doesn't vanish during the transformation scenes are her panties. Kaiju's costume consists of three main parts: the Sacred Robes of the Highpriestess, the facepaint mask, and the cybernetic inhibitors. The Sacred Robes, coincidentally, look very much like a pink-white frilly aidoru dress with a short frilly skirt, white thigh-highs, pink boots, pink-white elbow gloves and a pink choker). Even though Kaiju's body is petite, it still has grown up a bit since her teenage days, rendering the costume's skirt a bit too short. This often results in pantyshot scenes, something that wasn't an issue in Kaiju's Teen Queen days. The red facepaint mask is also generated by the tattoo, and resembles a kabuki mask. The cybernetic inhibitors were built into the costume by Kaiju's father. They resemble circular red gems, and are situated on Kaiju's arms, feet, neck, chest and belt (although the latter is sometimes replaced with a Crypto-Communicator in some depictions). Personality Kim is very reserved and polite. It's not easy to make her lose her calm demeanor, but when she does, she can be really dangerous for those who caused it. She is very studious and intelligent, preferring long careful analysis to quick and energetic decisions (the kind Beverly Banks prefers). Kim is the most conservative of the six Supermoms. She usually acts like a typical conservative Japanese matron, especially around the house. There are a lot of things and situations that make her uncomfortable or embarrassed (in comparison to, e.g., Carmen Delacruz): for example, immodest clothes, familiarity or rudeness in behavior, etc. One of such problems is, ironically, her own costume: on her matured body, it looks too skimpy for comfort. However, her sense of honor and duty overweighs her morals, and she prefers wearing the shameful costume to letting innocents be unprotected. In any case, the costume is definitely an exception; she'd rather die than wear something like that in her civilian life. Family Junichi Ujifusa Kim's husband. Age: 34 years old. Junichi is very punctual and pedantic, a true man of his word, always impeccably polite in his manners. He has an air of authority and confidence around him, and cares about his wife and family a lot. He's very strict and conservative, disapproving of anything that doesn't fit a traditional code of conduct and manners. However, he's never the one to forcefully impose his will over others. E.g., he never forbid his son from pursuing a relationship with Shaundra LaBelle, though he made his opinion known. As Keiichi stood by his choice, Junichi treats Shaundra with respect. Junichi is known to strongly disapprove of the Supermoms' "provocative" costumes. Ironically, the one he condemns the most is Kaiju, not knowing she is secretly his prim and proper wife. Kim, of course, feels very embarrased by this situation. Junichi's occupation is stated as a businessman, however not much else is currently known about the specifics. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Kaiju ##1-2.'' Keiichi Ujifusa Kim and Junichi's son. Age: 16 years old. He's polite, quiet, neat, well-behaved, punctual, and always gets excellent marks on his assignments. He's a bit introverted, but also collected, calm and confident. Keiichi inherited his father's business sense: e.g., he uses his school knowledge to tutor other students for money. Saving his earned money, he was able to buy his own car, although he first asked for his parents' permission. He also has a bike – his parents' present for his 16th birthday. Keiichi's girlfriend is none other than Shaundra LaBelle, Diva's daughter. No one would expect the "good boy" Keiichi to fall in love with the worst student in school, the rude and rebellious Shaundra... and that she'd reciprocate. To date, their relationship has been very stable, going strong for almost 3 years. Deep down, Keiichi doesn't know what Shaundra sees in him, but he never lets such feelings show, and he prefers to just be happy together and enjoy it. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Supermoms #3 (mentioned), Diva ##1-2, Kaiju ##1-2.'' Megumi Ujifusa Kim and Junichi's daughter. Age: 5 years old. She loves sentai shows, and will cry if she misses one (even if it was DVR'd). She also adores Kaiju, not knowing she's secretly her own mother. Recently, Megumi became friends with Koyujin after accidentally summoning him. Everyone else (except Kim) believes he's just a big stuffed toy. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Kaiju ##1-2.'' Unnamed father-in-law and mother-and-law (TO BE ADDED) Koyujin Kaiju's old magical familiar. He resembles a cute white flying cat/rabbit/bug. Kaiju has the ability to summon Koyujin from a magical portal to his native dimension. After her last Teen Queen adventure, Koyujin came back to his home dimension, and Kaiju all but forgot about him. Recently, Koyujin was accidentally summoned back by Megumi. He's gotten much fatter, so he rarely flies nowadays, usually just bouncing around. ''Appearances: Kaiju #2, Holiday Special #1.'' Neko Kim's cat. Little is known about him as of yet. ''Appearances: Kaiju #1.'' Gallery kaiju05zzzzz.jpg|Kaiju in Daikaiju form kaiju05.png|''Artist: JMD'' kaiju09.jpg|Koyujin koyujin01.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' A younger Koyujin koyujin01l.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Koyujin and Megumi Links *Pictures of Kaiju in her canon costume *Pictures of Kim Ujifusa in civilian clothes *Full Kaiju gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) *Kaiju's family members gallery Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Magic